wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halls of Origination
}} Halls of Origination is the first of two dungeons in the Uldum complex introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. It will be a non-linear dungeon, with an egyptian-styled design. The Halls of Origination in Uldum is a level-85 five-player dungeon available in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, featuring an unparalleled journey through the timeless titan construction and seven unique boss fights. Hidden deep within its halls lies an ancient treasure that, if placed in the wrong hands, could endanger all life on Azeroth. Should players survive the perils of Uldum, they will be called to help Brann Bronzebeard unlock the mysteries within these treacherous titan halls and protect the titans' ancient secrets. Entering the Halls You will immediately learn the gravity of your situation in the Maker's Overlook when stumbling over the bodies of those who have entered the Halls of Origination before you, seeking power... and failing. Those who survive beyond the entrance of these ancient corridors will be greeted by Brann Bronzebeard just outside the dungeon's transport system to the upper reaches. It will require more than the guidance of Brann to advance upward, however, as the secrets of these halls must first be unlocked. Chamber of Prophecy The column-strewn Chamber of Prophecy is truly a testament of time. In a room adorned with the relics of an ancient culture, two arks await investigation, protected by ever-faithful servants. Those who meddle with the titan relics must answer to Temple Guardian Anhuur, the overseer of this chamber and a master of holy magic and devastating hymns. Tomb of the Earthrager Across from the Chamber of Prophecy and just outside the dungeon's walls lies the Tomb of the Earthrager, entrenched within a pyramid sun-scorched and bombarded with sandstorms. Littered with the bones of the long deceased, the tomb waits to collect more unprepared victims. It is, after all, the resting place of Earthrager Ptah. Those who disturb his tomb disrupt an eerily quiet place before Ptah shakes the ground beneath you in a Tumultuous Earthstorm, bringing to life the weathered bones of the deceased and unearthing vile Scarabs. The Vault of Lights With walls weighted by priceless titan artifacts, the Vault of Lights will serve as a chamber of punishment for your intrusion. Anraphet, a haunting statue of titan composition, awakens to serve his fellow keepers and eradicate all mortals who enter. Make no mistake: his long slumber will not prevent him from showing absolute wrath. Seats of the Keepers Survivors of the halls' depths will gain access to the upper reaches. With help from Brann Bronzebeard, you must uncover the mysteries of Uldum. Your journey will lead you to areas of ultimate consequence: the Seats of Magic, Life, Chaos, and Radiance. Here you will be confronted by the construct of magic Isiset, construct of life Ammunae, construct of chaos Setesh, and construct of radiance Rajh. You will be tested by these constructs of Uldum, who will not easily give up their thrones or the secrets of the titans. Only by exploring Uldum's Halls of Origination in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm will you have a chance to uncover their dangerous powers, and perhaps even the mysteries behind the origins of life on Azeroth. Images File:Halls of Origination layout.jpg|Halls of Origination layout File:Halls of Origination RandD concept.jpg|Concept art of a hallway. Note power lines and Qiraji-like architecture File:Halls of Origination 1.jpg|The Halls of Origination as seen in Cataclysm teaser at BlizzCon 2009 File:Halls of Origination 2.jpg|The Halls of Origination as seen in Cataclysm teaser at BlizzCon 2009 HoO Official.jpg|Official Image from the World of Warcraft Cataclysm Page. External links fr:Salles de l'Origine Category:Cataclysm Category:Uldum